Amantes
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Dos corazones que buscan consuelo entre sí, a sabiendas que hacen mal.
**(02 - Abril - 2016)**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Allen PoV

\- Allen, lleva esas flores hacia esa mesa... No se te olvide los cubiertos y manteles... acomoda esas sillas... NI se te ocurra ensuciar ese mantel - son las ordenes que recibo por parte de Link.

Es difícil llevar una vida de "mayordomo" en una familia que te sobre explota a más no poder, pero era mejor que pasarla en la calle... O eso me gustaría decir si no es que estuviera trabajando solo para poder pagar las inagotables deudas por mi mentor.

Hay veces en las que deseo volver a la calle y tratar de ganarme el pan, creo que le haría más que bien ejerciendo cualquier profesión que implique mucho esfuerzo o lo que sea con tal de quitarme de encima a Link que no deja de darme que ha seres a diestra y siniestra.

Tras una hora de un extenuante trabajo al fin Link se digan en darme unos cuantos minutos de descanso.

Aprovecho esos minutos para desaparecer un poco, ni loco pienso quedarme a esperar que me diga que mueva de nueva cuenta esas benditas mesas de "roble" no sé que...

Bueno, no es como si tuviera muchos lugares a donde ir.

Camine por los pasillos, preguntando me cómo es que termine en la familia Lverrier habiendo otras tantas de las cual estoy más que seguro que no están exentos del "Pagare" de mi mentor ¿Como seria trabajar para la familia Noah o Bookman? Es la misma pregunta que me hago siempre.

Aun con la pregunta en mente miro hacia el cielo por una de las ventanas, el clima no pinta para nada bien, lo más seguro es que llueva a mares.

\- Ara frió esta noche - murmuro para mis adentros y miro mi reloj de bolsillo, a penas es la una de la tarde.

No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro pesado, la fiesta daría inicio a mas tardar por la noche, y como si no fuera suficiente con hacer los preparativos lo más seguro es que me pongan a servir a los invitados.

Bueno, hasta que de esa hora y a que Link se dé cuenta de mi desaparición seguiré vagando por los pasillos, no es como si tuviera muchas cosas por hacer quitando las futuras órdenes.

Seguí caminando hasta que me tope con Miranda, se le veía con mucha prisa y algo alterada (como siempre), pero aun con todo eso sus pies no pueden evitar el impulso irresistible de enredarse entre sí, haciendo que cayera de lleno en el suelo y que terminara esparciendo lo que cargaba.

La veo enderezarse lo más rápido posible y el tratar de acomodar lo que sea que llevara sin siquiera percatarse que estaba agravando más la situación.

No me gusta verla de esa forma, así que me acerco y la ayudo a levantarse.

\- Muchas gracias Allen - me dice una y otra vez haciendo más de una vez una reverencia, en verdad tiene que cambiar eso.

Levanto lo que había tirado y... Vaya sorpresa.

\- Esto es... - lo que Miranda estaba llevando era una gran cantidad de ropa, pero había una entre ellas que destacaba mas y era un vestido negro que en lo personal lo veía muy llamativo pero, con un aura aprisionado.

\- L... Sr. Lverrier me... me dijo que llevara este conjunto a... a - la oigo tartamudear más de una vez, se veía más nerviosa porque descubrieran que había dejado caer aquellas finas telas al suelo que por otra cosa.

La intento calmar y le digo que no necesita darme explicación alguna, después de todo ya se la situación y lo que el Sr. Lverrier quiere hacer.

No puedo evitar formar una mueca de asco y desprecio, en verdad odio cuando hace eso.

No la entretuve demasiado, así que sin más deje que siguiera no sin antes hacer que hiciera unos ejercicios de relajación y auto control, aun queda una largo tramo para que llegue a la habitación de Le...

\- Cierto... Este tipo de climas la pone melancólica - y no es la única, me pregunto si... Lo volveremos hacer esta noche, por su seguridad espero que no.

* * *

 **EdCa: Bueno... Antes que nada les pido una tremenda disculpa... No es de mi agrado aportar malas noticias pero... lo mas seguro es que de ahora en adelante no pueda seguir escribiendo.**

 **No me mal entienda, seguiré en este fandom pero... como decirlo... Bueno, por algo cree el Tmbler, así que solo les diré que hay dire con un dibujo y en la descripción de este la situación personal por la que estoy pasando.**

 **Por otro lado y por los que aun no han pillado la historia, en primera esto es un Au de ley, no hay exorcistas ni inocencias ni nada parecido, solo es una historia de dos... Bueno, creo que con el titulo ya se dice mucho por no decir casi todo, aun así me gustaria aclarar que... AMANTES NO SE REFIERE A INFIDELIDAD, SE REFIERE A DOS PERSONAS QUE SE AMAN, ESE ACTO DEL ENGAÑO CON OTRA PERSONA ES A-D-U-L-T-E-R-I-O. Perdonen que me ponga así pero en verdad me cagan la gente que usa la frase amante como si de infiel se tratase, bueno, no es de sorprenderse después de todo así se a educado a la gente.**

 **Ya sin mas que decir me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer cap, antes que nada les digo que este fic se manejara a base de drabblers ya que se me hace mas fácil así, y como siempre digo: AAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAA OOOOTRAAAAAAAAA**

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


End file.
